sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Alexneushoorn
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Alex the Bathuman (First Version).png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Saren the Dark Lynx (talk) 19:14, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Messages from User: Joshua the Hedgehog Issues on your.... Ah... Roleplaying. (Deleted a rather harsh but honest block of test regarding the problems with roleplaying from Joshua the Hedgehog by Sonicsilva1.) The entire thing has been revamped into a shorter/less harsher version. http://roleplaying-hq.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Alexneushoorn If you don't like it... Then I'm going with the original version. Kay, thanks. Bye. ^^ Jkirkian Faction Leader: J.T.H (talk) 05:03, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Your not gonna believe on what I just drew. Your welcome. -3- You forgot the wings, but it looks really nice. It looks a lot like how I would've wanted Alex to look. Looks at the drawing ...Oh shet, I did forget the wings. XD Anyways, thank you. No problem. Admin Troubles, I see? 1. I would like a link to your database (nice to see that I have inspired 2 people to make Faction Databases) 2. Look at the bottom of the page, of where it says Following, My Tools, Etc, and then you should see a thing that says Admin. Press that. 2nd Reply: Hmm.. I see. Perhaps maybe I can help you on the Database. Sure. Also, the bottom of which page specifically? Any page that you are on. Unless your on a Mobile Device (Even if you are on a mobile device, then use scroll all the way to the bottom, press Full Page, and then there ya go), then I can certainally say that any page you are on, one quick glance towards the bottom, and you'll see what i'm talking about. I Believe a Test in Strength is in order o3o Seeing as now we both have databases (although admittingly yours is far from finished), I have the somewhat urge to test thee Junta in actual combat in a war against another user's faction. So, you may be asking: "Where the actual fack are you going with this?" WELP, Thank you for asking even though you actually didn't lel. I believe a Non-Canon Confrontation between the Mobian Junta and the Jkirk Federations should be enacted, that way we may test their strength from time and time again, and see if they are fully capable of holding their own against an Advanced Army (unlike the Inquisitors, poor saps got their buttocks handed to them). Who knows, you may learn something or two from it. Though, I'd also think you may want to exclude Colonel Lucas from it, that way you won't be killing yourself fighting your own faction, that way it makes it a bit more fair. Anyways, just send me a le reply on what you may think about it, because to be completely honest you kinda need the training (If you want to see the Non-Canon confrontation as Training) and such. Thanks a Trillion, J.T.H (talk) 17:18, December 13, 2016 (UTC) I'm rather interested in this, I'll gladly do this non-canon war. Though I want to know: Who should attack first? I...... have no freakin' idea. o3o Last time, the Inquisitors attacked first, so maybe Jkirk should attack first this time? Eh, it could work. They'll need a reason for it, though. It's gonna be hard to think of one. Alexneushoorn (talk) 19:19, December 14, 2016 (UTC) Maybe the Junta pissed them off somehow? Yeah, lets go with that o3o The Random Savage God: J.T.H (talk) 19:45, December 14, 2016 (UTC) Sure, let's go with that. Alexneushoorn (talk) 06:55, December 15, 2016 (UTC) Roleplay, you say? 'Kay. Uh.. what be the roleplay about? .3. 'Kay. Ohhhh god.. Okay, i'm up for that. XD Okay. The Random Savage God: J.T.H (talk) 20:15, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Roleplay? I've been thinking about doing another roleplay with Liam and Blade, since, well, nothing much is going on at the moment. Whether you want it to be canon or non-canon is up to you o3o Thanks a trillion. The Random Savage God: J.T.H (talk) 22:25, June 21, 2017 (UTC) Word of Advice I have seen your complaints regarding your lines that keep getting deleted. Here is a tip for you, should you have not known before. If you go to the Edit button, do you see that arrow beside it pointing downwards? Click it, then go to History. On the History, you will see who contributed on the roleplay. Compare the revisions you want to check but DO NOT undo the revisions of others unless if the contributor is a vandal. Lastly, I suggest you refrain from swearing repeatedly, especially towards women. If I see you doing that again against Luna, things will be harder for you, okay? I am saying this because you just insulted others without thinking deeply of the situation. In other words, you jumped to conclusions. 玲奈 和泉 (Reina Izumi) 14:01, August 24, 2016 (UTC) I see. I keep forgetting that I can undo edits by checking the history. Also, yeah, I swear at women a lot, but that's mainly because I've had issues with women in real life, and I still do. Alexneushoorn (talk) 14:04, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Hello this is Admin Bismarck here, I saw your message to someone else and want to ensure the problem is being looked at. But that doesn't mean giving a rude message like you have to this user. For now your message will be deleted due to foul language and removal suggested by admin. "This...is...SPARTA!!!" (talk) 23:17, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Bruh Calm Down This is my response to the messege you sent me a few days ago...Now that the situation is sorta resolved don`t assume anything alright the browser i might be using might be the problem because the UC Browser and it might be glitchy i do not know because this might be a mobile browser on pc so i dont know....If your wondering why i cant use Firefox or Google Chrome is because i got DNS Unlocker virus on which is basically an ad and pop up that do not go away...this virus can also screw with the DNS hence the name and make the internet not work...Sorry for any confusion on the line deletion i told you ill be checking if it got updated but you need to be careful on your swearing because 1.Im not a girl and the way i talk in real life is different and 2. If you have trouble with girls thats the same here i know what its like so if you have anything problems you can talk to me...probably not on here but somewhere else ill talk to you face to face if you want...thats how open i am,Ill talk to all of you too trust me....In the future hopefulley later this year i plan on starting a youtube channel and featuring this wikia roblox and all kinds of things to make viewers happy,understand?I look forward to roleplaying with you guys from now on and messege me again tomorrow to talk alright...im going to bed now anyway peace out Alexneushoom and ill talk all of you guys tommorow Dragonthorne (talk) 02:39, September 9, 2016 (UTC) - Nobody can beat me Sorry, I was just checking for uncatagorized pages and filling in some with catagories I thought would fit. You can remove them if you like. AprilShine03 (talk) 19:36, October 23, 2016 (UTC) It's fine. I'm not mad. Just had to say it. Alexneushoorn (talk) 19:40, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Hello, this is Admin The-Bismarck here to inform you that the swearing you have presented in the comments have been changed to "***", due to this being a PG-13 site. So please avoid doing this again. "This...is...SPARTA!!!" (talk) 15:37, November 1, 2016 (UTC) Have you checked the blog yet for le rules and information? It is recommended for Alex the Bathuman to have an article page for me to check his abilities and such so that I will decide whether he has to be in or out. We would not want someone to pull off ballshat, right? So I would appreciate if you have a page for him. If he has one, could you link it to me on my talk page? Regarding the location of the tourney, I'd say it might be on my wikia or Josh Kirk's wikia. Please read the blog for the rules and updates, all right? Good day to you! シルヴィア・リューネハイム (Sylvia Lyyneheym) 22:34, December 13, 2016 (UTC) No problem. If you want to reenter, I am all ears. シルヴィア・リューネハイム (Sylvia Lyyneheym) 17:38, December 19, 2016 (UTC) I'm overjoyed. America is being led in the right direction, you must love der furher frau Merkel. Jaredthefox92 (talk) 19:58, February 4, 2017 (UTC) "Well, congratulations for being a racist Yankee Dankee Doodle Delusional, because clearly you're not seeing what Adolf Trump is doing to the world." 1.I'm from Georgia, I am not a yankee. 2.Who am I racist towards? Do you have any factual evicence of me being a racist? 3.You obviously don't know your history, Hitler was closer to Obama on a geopolitical scale than Trump, Hitler was a social democrat, a left-winger like Joseph Stalin. Trump is a right wing capitalist. Please actually do research history before making stupid assumptions. I'm going to ask that you not harrass other users just because of their political opinions. I say ask and not demand because I'm being nice. Regardless of what you think about who Jared voted for, looking down on anyone and refusing to respectfully discuss the matter with them is CHILDISH and COWARDLY. You cannot go around insulting other users. If you want to talk the matter over with Jared, do so respectfully and preferably AWAY from the wikia. NO ONE wants to deal with political wars about the real world right now and you attacking people and comparing who they voted for to Hitler (and I know Jared did the same for Obama, but he only did so in response, not to attack you personally) is not okay. Drop it. Trisell Chronos 20:20, February 4, 2017 (UTC) ~A wild Silver appears!~ -slams hands down on table- YOU RAP?! DUUUDE, I love rapping. Rapping is super cool. WHICH WAY TO YOUR YOUTUBE CHANNEL. A SUB IS IN ORDER HERE. -gives a thumbs up- Heyo, I don't mind :D Silverknight01 (talk) 13:02, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Invite Hey to say sorry for an incident in my purge roleplay (Let just say Acid succeeds. But later gets killed by a vengeful Ace after he finds out Acid was using him as a puppet) So i invite you to a new Rp based off the anime SAO. Heres Da Link" http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/(Free_join)_Game_on#comm-157854 Vitomikespersonality (talk) 11:59, March 25, 2017 (UTC) I restored the puge rp from last month I think we all can finish it up nowThe universe is a cruel, uncaring void. The key to being happy isn't a search for meaning. It's to just keep yourself busy with unimportant nonsense, and eventually, you'll be dead-Vito 13:58, April 15, 2017 (UTC) About your parady page: Hello this is Admin Bismarck, do to some issues on the comments I was wondering if you can add a "parady" category to your Bernie page? ^^' "This...is...SPARTA!!!" (talk) 22:42, May 4, 2017 (UTC) I appreciate you coming to aid in the situation but the less people there are involved and less people yelling at others, the better. Please don't get involved if the matter is being handled. I'd rather not see someone start attacking you for this as well. Trisell Chronos 07:22, June 19, 2017 (UTC) Okay, any ideas? Jaredthefox92 (talk) 19:43, July 10, 2017 (UTC) What do you have in mind? We could perhaps try. Jaredthefox92 (talk) 19:47, July 10, 2017 (UTC) Alright, who's the king and what time period? Jaredthefox92 (talk) 19:50, July 10, 2017 (UTC) Missing page Uh, I did? A link to the broken page would be appreciated. 19:38, August 6, 2017 (UTC) Aha! I have found the issue. Originally I was trying to clean up the page from spam that a troll had dumped on earlier last night. I must apologize for the accidental deletion of the page. (The wiki must have wiped the entire page off instead of the few things I had selected.) The RP has been restored. Sorry for the inconvenience. 20:34, August 6, 2017 (UTC) An RP you say?! :D Sounds like a great idea! What kind of roleplay are you after here. Silly or a more serious plot? 01:17, August 14, 2017 (UTC) Ok, cool. Like two character committing crime or fighting crime? 14:37, August 14, 2017 (UTC) I have just the character for this sort of thing. Ignis is a rather punky/rebellious teen that would fit the description well. I'm.... Currently Semi active on the wiki. As in, 3 responses a day from me is a lot. If youre okay with waiting sometimes uo to 2 days without a response, then we can rp. If not, I understand. I am still gathering myself, I am trying to get through my senior year I honestly dont know. I'm terrible at startibg roleplays to be honest. [[User:DeathstroketheHedgehog|''The]] [[User_Talk:DeathstroketheHedgehog|Mobian]] [[User_Blog:DeathstroketheHedgehog|Mercenary'']] 10:15, September 2, 2017 (UTC)